


we're like the sharp edge of a knife

by toflowerknights



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, i hope i don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toflowerknights/pseuds/toflowerknights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: bellamy/raven + pretending to hate each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're like the sharp edge of a knife

Raven was yelling. Her arms were waving all over the place and there was a fire burning in her eyes that could turn anyone into a cowering mess. Bellamy was standing in front of her and responded to every insult with one of his own. Behind them were Clarke, Finn and Octavia, passively looking at the display in front of them. It had been going on for about ten minutes, and Bellamy wondered how much longer it would take for them to give up.

"We can't just expect them not to retaliate," Bellamy shouted loudly, "We need to prepare."

"That's all you say," Raven retorted, "'We have to prepare, we need to be ready'. Well come up with a goddamn plan that makes that happen, then." Bellamy gave out a noise of disbelief and took a step closer, which made Raven put her hands on his chest and push him away. That was always a risky move, seeing as the others would sometimes try to intervene if it became too physical. Bellamy took a few steps back to show that he wasn't gonna do anything stupid and Raven smirked at him as he did.

"Let's get out of here," Octavia said and rolled her eyes at their childish behavior. Both Finn and Clarke nodded in agreement and Finn threw an amused glance over his shoulder. 

It was actually really easy. They had perfected the art of pretend hate to such lengths that they could transition into it in their sleep. Bellamy just needed a quick glance from Raven and he would make a comment that was sure to get her going. The others got used to it by the fifth time. Bellamy and Raven fought. It was as simple as Japer being in the wrong place at the wrong time, or Octavia definitely not doing what she was told. It wasn't all fake, of course, Raven irritated the ever loving _fuck_ out of him and he was pretty sure she felt the same way about him. But they didn't hate each other. Not really. It was just that angry glares and words spat at each other pretty much guaranteed for everyone to leave them when they got into it. Not to mention the fact that it turned them on tremendously.

Just a few moments after Finn had closed the latch to the third floor of the drop ship Raven was on him. "Fucking asshole," she mumbled as she tore at his shirt and had it over his head within seconds. Her mouth latched onto his neck and she bit down. Bellamy moaned, half in pain half in pleasure, and wrapped a hand into her hair. "You're one to talk," he smirked and roughly pulled her head back, "Do you ever shut up?"

"I thought you liked it when I talked back," Raven smirked. Her hands were fumbling with the hem of her shirt and Bellamy pushed them away to pull it over her head himself. It was thrown onto the steadily growing pile of fabric and Bellamy felt her heart pound wildly against the palm of his hand. She always made everything into a game. The way she riled him up, the way she talked back. The way she undressed. She trailed her hands over her body like she had all the time in the world, even though they had less than ten minutes before people would come looking. He couldn't help but smile at her words and shook his head as he bit at her lips.

"No, I said that I like it when you use your mouth," Bellamy replied and pushed her up against the wall. Her naked body hit the cool metal and she grunted lowly. Raven wrapped her hands around his body and raked her nails across his back. "That's different." He grabbed her leg and pulled her closer, tighter than before and without skipping a beat Raven followed and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He ground his hips against hers and panted against her collarbone at the sensations. "And what the hell was that earlier? You went on and on and-" Raven's hands went from his back up to his hair where she viciously tugged his head back. He gave out a grunt of pain.

"Bellamy," she said with dark eyes that made every fiber of him hum, "Just shut up, and fuck me!"

Bellamy smirked and gave her a tiny, barely noticeable nod. He pushed her further into the wall, keeping her steady with one hand on her waist as he fumbled with his fly. He groaned lowly against her throat as he pulled down his pants as far as he had to before sinking into her. Raven gasped out loud and tightened her grip on his hair. Bellamy could almost imagine her eyes pinched shut and mouth open in a silent scream. It made him feel powerful in a way he hadn't before. Like it mattered somehow. He thrusted his hips against hers and kissed her throat, her neck and down between her breasts. Bellamy used his teeth, leaving marks in his wake and he wasn't worried about being to rough. His hand, the one that wasn't steadying her waist, found a breast and he pinched her nipple hard between his fingers, the way he knew she liked. He remembered the first time Raven had keened with pleasure as he had done so. She had almost been embarrassed at her own reaction and Bellamy had smirked at her, the way that was sure to rile her up even more.

"What, your spacewalker didn't make you feel like this?" It had earned him a punch in the head before she had demanded he do it again.

"Am I boring you?" Raven hissed and tugged at his hair once more. He smirked and met her thrusts in a fast, snapping motion. "Never, oh badass mechanic queen of my whole soul," he drawled and Raven let out a faint laugh that quickly turned into a moan. "Asshole," she panted and pulled him in for a kiss. She always did, when she felt he talked too much.

The sound of skin against skin echoed across the dropship and Bellamy lost himself in Raven. He felt her hair trail across his back when she buried her face in his neck to muffle her moans and the smooth feel of her legs around his waist. A stream of ' _fuck, fuck, fuck, almost there_ ' were mouthed against his throat and when Bellamy hummed in approval she bit down on the fragile skin to make him work even harder to make it happen. After two particularly rough thrusts of his hips Raven stilled against him and he could feel her clench down around him. Bellamy shuddered against her as he came, back arching and swearing loudly as he leaned into her.

Afterwards it was almost... normal. They'd get dressed in a hurry, give each other a once over and silently appreciate the marks they'd left on each other. Sometimes Bellamy wondered if they wanted the others to find out, the way they looked when they were done. Bruises were scattered along Raven's throat and down her torso and she pulled up her hoodie as far as it would go. Bellamy wondered how he looked and decided he was better off not knowing, if Raven's pleased smirk was anything to go by. They left the dropship and went their separate ways. But not before casting a glance over their shoulders and trying to figure out some way to piss each other off again.


End file.
